


acorns

by sa_honey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa_honey/pseuds/sa_honey
Summary: - au:  boy next door, best friends to lovers- summary: your childhood best friend decides to confess his feeling for you at your weekly movie night





	acorns

**Author's Note:**

> \- a/n: This is some sickly sweet smut, lots of feelings and soft goofy Hongjoong. I’m also not good at writing full-blown smut so go easy on me, please. (There are definitely mistakes in this, I apologise in advance)

It was a typical Friday night; your parents had just left for date night and you were popping some popcorn ready for your weekly movie night. The music from your phone blasted through the house and you danced around like an idiot while the kernels warmed in the microwave. This was your form of therapy.

After making a family sized portion of the sweet and salty snack, the best flavour, and a big glass of juice for the inevitable dehydration the salt will bring on, you headed upstairs and into your room. After closing the curtains and turning off the lights you snuggled into bed. Netflix was already set up on the screen, now it was just time to choose your poison.

“Okay, horror… hmm Get Out looks good, good reviews, but romance won’t scare the shit out of me,” you mused out loud, scrolling through your options. Just as you were going to select the horror you heard a thump somewhere from in your house, taking that as the sign you needed you chose the romance and put on To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before, to quell the nerves of being home alone.

The movie opened and you heard another thump, choosing to ignore it once again you closed and locked your bedroom door, feeling marginally safer. Not even two minutes later there was a continuous thumping, now coming from your bedroom window, giving you a heart attack and making you bolt out of bed.

“Y/n I am trying to be cheesy can you please notice me!” your panic immediately subsided, filled with relief and annoyance as you stomped over to your window, stepping out onto the balcony only to be greeted by a smiley, Hongjoong sat in the oak tree outside your window with a handful of acorns.

“You scared me half to death you idiot, why can’t you just text me?” you moved aside as he gracefully leapt onto the balcony beside you.

“I did text you, your phone is on silent,” he sauntered into your room, dropping on the bed already eating some popcorn, “As per usual,” earning him a playful kick to the shin, “What gross romcom are we watching this week?” He kicked off his shoes, letting them fly into the corner of your room.

You dropped back onto your bed next to him, both of you getting comfortable, “To all the boys I’ve loved before, also I thought you had dance practise late tonight?” your hands bumped as you both reached for popcorn at the same time, he yanked his hand back as if you had burnt him.

He readjusted himself to be sat more upright, “Uhh, yeah, but then I saw a damsel in distress in a big house all by herself and thought it was more important for me to be here. Besides someone needs to save you from your awful dance moves,”

You whacked him with a pillow, “You saw that! Oh my God, you creep!” he laughed as you continued your assault. 

He caught the pillow, hugging in close to his chest, “Y/n, you’ve always been the brains, I’ve always been the dancer, that’s how this age-old relationship works,” you rolled your eyes at him and continued watching the movie.

Everything was fine. Well, right until Lara Jean and Peter shared the hot tub moment together. The room felt oddly tense, it wasn’t the fact that you were watching a make-out scene, because that’s happened multiple times before, but mainly because Joong was acting weird. He was fidgety, nervous even, and it was starting to ruin your weekly movie night.

You switched off the movie, “Hey, why’d you-“

“Nope, we’re watching something else you’re acting too weird,” you scrolled to the action genre looking for something else.

He sighed, catching your attention, “Here, let me pick,” he took the remote and switched the app to Spotify instead.

“We’re listening to music now?” you said, moving the popcorn off the bed, seeing how it wasn’t going to be needed anymore.

He put on one of your chilled playlists and laid down, closing his eyes, “Nope, we’re gonna relax for a minute, lay down idiot,”

You laid down next to him, confused but not willing to argue and listened to Singularity together in the darkness.

It was a while before he spoke, “You know, we’ve been friends for awhile Y/n,” you looked at him, he stayed facing straight ahead, eyes closed but eyebrows drawn together in thought.

“You’ve been living next door since we were both in diapers Joong, I think 18 years is longer than a while,” you joked watching the way the corners of his mouth turned up.

The way the moonlight was glowing over his skin made him look ethereal. His pastel orange hair matched his lips, his cheeks held the slightest warmth to them, he still had his boyish charms with his high cheekbones and a bright smile. He was beautiful. But that was nothing new.

He turned and looked straight into your eyes, his expression unreadable “What if I were to say that I don’t feel the same about you now,” he sensed your panic and confusion immediately, he chuckled, “Stop assuming the worst, you can’t get rid of me so easily, well I hope not at least,”

You were even more confused than before, “Then what are you talking about Joong?”

He laughed again, clearly enjoying this moment. He propped himself up onto an elbow, leaning slightly closer, “A lot can change in eighteen years,” he scooped up your hand in his free one, bringing it to his mouth and gently kissing it, eyes closed as he held it there, “Like feelings, or the way we see our dorky neighbours grow up to be gorgeous dorky neighbours,” he smiled, looking into your eyes.

If your heart hadn’t been beating erratically fast to begin with, it would have stopped then and there. He took your silence in stride, “So, what I’m trying to say is if there’s any hope that maybe your feelings have changed too, that you’d like to explore this together?” his nerves were finally showing.

You couldn’t look away, and his resolve was breaking at your silence, “Please say somethi-“

“Kiss me.” He looked taken back for a split second, before breaking into a smile.

“You want me to kiss you?”

You reached up and stroked his cheek, “You want us to explore this together, so let’s explore,”

He laughed incredulously, “I thought you’d never ask.”

He leaned over you, even more, his hand letting go of yours and attentively holding your waist instead as if waiting for you to shake him off. When you didn’t, he smiled, leaning in further. You closed your eyes, feeling his breath fan over your face.

“It’s going to be hard to go back after we do this, I want you to be sure,” you could feel his lips gently brushing yours, tiny shocks of electricity shot through you.

“Just shut it for once Joong,” you closed the minuscule gap between the two of you and the world shifted. Two childhood best friends had finally accepted their fates and the universe aligned.

His lips were softer than they looked as they gently pressed against yours, but it wasn’t enough. You threaded your hands through his hair, scratching his scalp and tugging him closer. He responded instantly, a deep growl emitting from within his chest as he gripped your waist tighter and kissed you more feverishly. The kiss escalated from chaste to lip biting and tongue battling in the blink of an eye. Your heartbeat was erratic, you could feel butterflies swarming in your stomach.

His mouth trailed away from yours, leaving hot kissing along your jaw, stopping to nip and suck on a sensitive spot on your neck, eliciting a loud moan from you, “Hongjoong if you dare leave a bruise my parents will kill us both and you know it,” you breathlessly warned him. He didn’t let your words deter him, choosing to push your t-shirt down and exposing your clavicle to his exploring mouth. After pulling more moans from you and painting a plethora of bruises along your collarbones and the tops of your breasts he went back to kissing you feverishly.

His hands snaked up under your t-shirt, thumbing rubbing small patterns into your chest, he smiled into the kiss when his thumb grazed the underside of your breast and discovered your lack of bra. He was dangerously close to giving in and letting himself feel you.

He pulled away, only slightly, and slowly dragged his hands back down your body, “You should be telling me to stop,” he sounded out of breath, you’re sure his pupils would be blown if you could see them.

“It feels too good to stop,” you captured his lips in another deep kiss before he rested his forehead on yours, closing his eyes and drawing his eyebrows together.

“But we’re best friends, and I’m going to ruin everything if I do what I want to,” his thumb traced distracting patterns into your hip.

“The only thing you’re ruining is the mood,” you placed a hand on his cheek and made him look into your eyes, “I’m enjoying myself, and so are you,” you emphasised your point by grinding your thigh up into his very obvious boner. He bit his lip and released a strangled moan, “So what’s the problem?”

He let out a breathy laugh, his expression changing from nervous to dark, “The only problem here are these,” he hooked his thumbs under the band of your shorts, glancing up momentarily for permission before taking them off, his lips following the fabric down your legs, leaving feather light kisses in their wake.

Your breath hitched audibly when he trailed his kisses back up to the insides of your thighs, pausing for a second to let out a breathy laugh, “You weren’t kidding when you said you were enjoying yourself huh,” you saw him staring intently between your legs at the growing wet spot on your underwear.

You moved to close your legs out of embarrassment but he roughly pushed them back, “No,” his voice was more stern and deep than you’d ever heard it before, your heart rate picked up and you let out a shaky breath in anticipation.

Hongjoong noticed your reaction and smirked, “Oh, did you like that?” he moved back up your body, his eyes were dark and filled with lust, “Do you want me to take control of you?”

You nodded your head, “Yes please, Joong,”

“Anything for you baby,” he bent down and captured your lips back into a kiss, his hands tugging at your t-shirt. You raised your arms, breaking the kiss momentarily so he could pull off the offending garment.

He paused, pushing himself up to scan over your body, “Oh my god, Y/n … you’re gorgeous,”

“Try not to sound so surprised,” you teased despite the heat rising to your cheeks.

His eyes went wide, “No no no, I don’t mean it in a surprised way! It’s just, I’ve only ever dreamt of you like this, and now I’m actually here,” his hands cautiously reached out, the feeling of his hot skin against such a sensitive area made a chill run down your spine, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you.

“No, I don’t have the cognitive ability to create something this beautiful in my head,” His thumbs ran over your nipples before dipping down and capturing one in his mouth, teeth grazing it ever so slightly, making you mewl and arch into him.

The soft mood he had created flew out the window and this new dominant persona took its place. He began marking your chest, using his hands to tease and pinch your sensitive buds, making you moan loudly with every tug or flick of his tongue.

“Should I be concerned with h-how good you are at this?” You could feel him chuckle, the vibration sending tingles down your spine.

Letting out small whimpers, you suddenly felt a hand between your thighs, rubbing against the damp fabric of your underwear, “Oh f-fuck,” your legs shuddered at the unfamiliar contact, hips arching to gain more friction.

His lips trailed back up to your neck, his fingers finding a fast rhythm, causing your moans to grow, your breath becoming more laboured, “Let it out baby, be loud for me,” he all but growled in your ear.

“More Joong, please I need more,” you tugged on his shirt, realising how clothed he was in comparison and wanting to touch him.

He stripped down to his boxers in no time, clothes being abandoned somewhere in the darkness. His body was slim, but years of dance gave him a defined physique, and as much as you wanted to admire him he didn’t give you a chance.

He immediately climbed back in-between your legs, pulling down your underwear. He groaned at the sight of your wet, swollen heat. You were soaked, juices covering your lips. Under his burning gaze, you clenched around nothing, making him groan.

“Joong,” his gaze broke away from between your legs, his cheeks were flushed, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes, “I appreciate that this is a new experience for us, but I can’t handle you staring me there like that,” he didn’t say anything in response, he bought his arms around your thighs to keep them in place.

Hongjoong slowly slid his tongue over your slit, making a whine burst from your lips and your eyes shut tightly. It was as if you had done this a million times, he knew exactly what to give and when to give it; avoiding your clit in favour of tasting all the juices your entrance gave him. Your hand wound into his hair, tugging and grasping gently while completely lost in the feeling his tongue gave you.

Your skin felt like it was on fire, sweat was forming all along your skin and you could feel your legs start to shake, “Joong,” you warned, your voice was breathy and the sound was closer to a moan than words.

He didn’t slow down.

He wasted no time in worshipping your clit, sucking it between his lips and alternating between using his fast tongue and sucking. The feeling in your stomach was becoming unbearable. Your skin felt like it was burning, you were a mess for words, only managing strangled moans.

“Hongjoong!” your voice was high pitched now, legs threatening to close around him causing his grip around your thighs to tighten, “S-stop I’m- I’m going to cum,” you started tugging on his hair more desperately, erratically even. Your hands grabbed his shoulders, nails imprinting crescent moons beneath the surface as the coil in your stomach snapped, a white-hot heat flashed through you.

Right at the peak of your climax, you felt two of his fingers begin pumping in and out of you as your walls clenched around them. Throwing your head back against the pillows and bucking your hips closer to him and the onslaught of pleasure he was causing you. A silent scream leaving your mouth, tears of pleasure coming to your eyes.

Then he stopped.

He placed light kisses along the insides of your thighs again, “Come back to me baby, shhh you did so well,” his voice was full of awe, you could only imagine the way he was looking at you.

Your breath came out in deep huffs, your shaky hands grabbed his and coaxed him up to kiss you, enjoying the taste of yourself on his tongue.

He broke the kiss with a light chuckle, “Did I do good?” you opened your eyes for the first time in a while and were immediately softened by how gorgeous he looked above you.

“You were perfect, Joong,” you brought him back down for another kiss, this one was warm and deep, the urgency momentarily gone. It took your breath away at how amazing his mouth was.

“Let me repay the favour,” you went to sit up, reaching for his waistband but he gently pushed you back down.

“We have time for that another day, I want you right now Y/n,”

“You presume there’ll be a next time?” you joked through a breathless chuckle as he got up to search for something.

He looked back at you with a smirk, “As if you could go on with your life without me doing that to you every night,” he came back with a condom in his hand, handing you a drink to ease your throat while you rolled your eyes at his blatant honesty, “You’re lucky it’s date night or your dad would have killed me before I even hit third base,” he sat on the side of the bed waiting for you to finish drinking so he could put the glass away.

You handed it to him, “It’s not my fault you’re good at what you do, I can’t help it,” you smiled shyly back at him.

He stroked your cheek, a warm smiled evident on his face, “My bad, I’m sorry,” then he suddenly got nervous and you knew why. Hongjoong had never been the biggest boy growing up, his friends often towered over him and he had got self-conscious of how scrawny he was time after time; despite you telling him how muscly he was getting whenever you hugged or cuddled him. He could never see himself as anything beyond lanky, bony, short, inferior.

“Hey, Joong come lay down,” you shuffled across, despite your legs feeling like jelly.

He sat next to you, hands playing with the foil wrapper, “I just don’t want you to get your expectations up you know, it’s not like I’m bi-“

“Stop that Joong,” you climbed onto his lap, holding his face in your hands, “I’m butt naked in front of you right now, and that’s all you need to think about. No comparisons, none of those bad thoughts, just us two, like it’s always been,” you smiled, looking into his teary eyes.

“God you’re amazing,” he squeezed your waist, bringing you closer up his lap, right on top of his boner, the friction making you both moan.

He kissed you deeply, the fire coming back slowly, you took the opportunity to start taking off his boxer briefs, “Do you trust me?”

He looked into your eyes, unwavering, “Always,” he helped you remove them completely, now you were both completely naked in front of each other for the first time.

You maintained eye contact while you touched him, relishing in the way he tipped his head back, the low groans coming from deep within his chest sounded like sin. He felt heavy in your hand as you experimented with different pressures and rhythms, learning what got the best reaction out of him. The way he hissed and bit his lip as you stroked over his tip, or how his breathy moans got louder the faster you went. It was all a sight to behold.

He looked like Adonis in the flesh. His hair was beginning to stick to his forehead, his abs rippled beneath you. The orange on his lips was now faded to the faintest of tints, you wondered if your lips were orange too now.

“Y/n, please- I’ve waited so long for this,” his voice was so shaky, he opened his heavy-lidded eyes, giving you a pleading look that caused your hand to slow. He really needed this.

You rolled the condom down onto his length and lined him up at your entrance, “Last chance to run away,” you teased him.

He laughed breathily. His hands come up to your hips, forcing you slowly down onto him while he hissed and his head rolled back, “No more playing baby,” that tone was back, it made you clench around him, “Ah! Fu-uck don’t do that yet,” you tried your best to relax for him, savouring every inch as you sunk slowly down onto him. The sting was noticeable, but nothing in comparison to feeling him filling you.

You leaned forward and kissed him, pulling him back to reality, “Are you ready for me to move yet Joong?” he nodded eagerly and started lifting you by your hips. You used his chest for purchase and began bouncing on him, the both of you releasing needy moans. His hands couldn’t stop roaming your body, memorising every inch of skin his fingertips cascaded along.

He brought you down into a kiss, the angle allowing him to get the footing he needed to begin fucking up into you at a brutal pace, “Fuck!” you both moaned in unison. You began saying his name on a mantra, the only coherent thought you could make, everything else was obsolete at that moment.

Then he grazed a spot that sent electricity flooding through you, “There! Oh god there, d-don’t stop please,” you felt tears welling up in your eyes again as he angled himself to repeatedly hit the same spot over and over again.

“Y/n, look at me- Ahh fuck please,” his hands felt like they were going to bruise your hips as he held them where he needed them. You opened your eyes to look into his, he had tears brimming his eyes too, “F-fuck, baby I’m going to come,” you managed to stammer out a ‘me too’ your mind was too far gone for complex sentences

You pushed back, meeting his thrusts, feeling your legs screaming at you, your whole body was going into overstimulation, “Joong, cum with me,” you voice cracked as you felt the wave of release wash over you.

You clamped down around Hongjoong and he let out a strangled cry of your name as he came, holding onto you tighter than before. He pulled you into an exhausted kiss, the both of you breathing heavily when you parted, the eye contact you shared made your stomach flip, “My God, I love you Y/n,” he held onto you tighter, “I love you so much,”

You felt the tears flow out of your eyes, “I love you too, you idiot,” you kissed him slowly. You couldn’t explain how or why but being so intimate with Hongjoong made you feel complete as if you were truly made to be together. The way he fits perfectly inside you, the way his lips felt like they were made for you, the way his body complimented yours; he was your soulmate, your Gemini twin. The person to complete you.

It only took you your entire lives, an awkward make-out scene in a movie and mind-blowing sex for you to accept it. But now here you were.

“Let me clean you up baby,” he lifted you off of him, you both cringed at the overstimulation and laid you down on the bed next to him. After tying and discarding the condom he grabbed himself a clean t-shirt and put on the spare boxers and pyjama bottoms he left here when he couldn’t be asked to walk home. Digging through your drawers he took out soft cotton panties, shorts and an over-sized t-shirt.

“Arms above your head,” he gestured with the t-shirt.

“Joong, I can dress myself,” you whined, but let him pull the fabric on you regardless.

When your head popped through the clean cotton, he kissed your forehead, “I know that, but I want to look after you. Now, wrap up in the blanket while I go get a washcloth for your nether regions,” you playfully shoved him away, but did as he said.

Just as he opened your bedroom door he ran into your dad, “Oh hey Hongjoong! Didn’t know you were coming over son?” He looked down at Hongjoong quizzically before diverting his attention to you, “I was just calling up for you pumpkin, the movie was awful, so we came home early,” Joong looked back at you with fear in his eyes before composing himself.

“Well Y/n called me during dance practice about feeling pukey and running a fever, so I rushed over to look after her,”

Your dad gave him the signature smile and clap on the shoulder, “You’re always a hero Joong, explains why it smells so gross in here,” Your stomach dropped as your dad further stepped into your room, you looked past him at Hongjoong who was equally as panicked, “You feeling better sweetie you look like you’re burning up?” he touched your forehead and cheeks, which were no doubt on fire.

“I just asked Joong to get me a cold washcloth,” he gave you a thumbs up and headed to the bathroom, “I’ll be okay dad, just some bad chicken for lunch,”

He gave you a sympathetic smile, “Okay, give me a shout if you need anything sweet pea,” Joong arrived back with the cloth, “You too sport,” he ruffled Joong’s hair on his way past, “Oh and no funny business you two,” he looked dead serious for a split second before bursting into laughter, walking away down the stairs while muttering about ‘how crazy that would be’.

Joong shut your door, locking it, and you both released a nervous laugh, which slowly developed into full-blown laughter. He pulled you into a warm kiss, “I was fully prepared to accept my death just then,”

“The universe is looking out for us clearly,” you kissed his lips once more, addicted to the taste of him.

After cleaning and getting dressed the two of you snuggled back under the covers, deciding to resume the long since forgotten movie.

“Sooo,” his voice was nonchalant, but his fidgety hands gave him away, “Are we going to put a label on this or…?”

You smiled into his chest, “We’re just us Joong, two kids in love, exploring the world together, whatever title you want to give it I’m here for,”

He held you closer, “God, I love you.”


End file.
